my new life in dinotopia
by crimsonfire675
Summary: after his boat crashed and he washed up to shore on dinotopia what will happen. this is my first story so any any review no mater how bad is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

i woke up on a beach and realized that i had survived the storm that destoyed my boat. I couldn't believe that my three friends that came with me are missing or in the worst case are dead. I need to find someone that can get in contact with the coast guard to go find them. I started looking around the beach and decided to not just sit around so i got up and headed in a random direction. I saw what seemed like a village and headed there and stopped dead in my tracks at what i saw next. There right in front of me was a dinosaur and i couldn't do anything."hello are you OK you are not looking so well. Hello can you hear me?" it asked.I couldn't believe it a raptor a female raptor and a flesh eating dino looking at me.i started to take a step back slowly and then went into a full sprint the other way. I ran to a forest that i have no clue how i could have missed." a fucking raptor and huge one at that they are suppose to be extinct. I am not going back to that village were that animal is."i said

"Excuse me i am not a animal for your information." a voice said right behind me. I looked behind me and saw that very same raptor. i knew i was dead with how close it was. " This time don't run i'm not going to hurt you or eat you and seriously why do all you humans think that we will eat you. The tyranasaures and allasuars are the ones who will eat you on site." It said. i heard it say that its name is Star and she insisted on me to call her that and not animal. I still wanted to turn around and run but i knew she would be able to catch me. I was brought back to the village and saw a bronchasuarus with a saddle on it. We didn't say anything till we got on the saddle." before you ask we are going to a city called waterfall city and to register you into the book since are a dolphinback. Then you will need to stay somewhere stay so you will stay with me till they deiced what you." she said

"You know i am still scared as hell right now of you since your a velociraptor. No offence but this is not suppose to be real or even here. I don't want to believe this even with the proof right here in front of me." i said . we stayed quiet for some time before either of us spoke but there really wasn't anything to talk about besides me not wanting to be around her. i could see other humans looking at me from the other ones they are riding. They were looking at me and from the looks of it wondering how i could be so mean. I could care less since they didn't even know what i am going through right now. " you don't need to be so mean i was only trying to be nice and offer you a place and be your guide. So maybe you should be nicer to me and plus others are starting to stare at us." she said. I stared at her and just ignored her. I knew she was overacting to what i i wasn't being mean but i have believed that you dinos were suppose to be extinct." i said. I didn't care about what she thought she probably only saw me as something for getting rid of her boardroom.

i took all day to reach waterfall city but when i saw it i couldn't believe how big it is. Star was trying to say something to me but i payed her no attention cause i was looking at the city. when i finally listened i heard her say since we got here to late and i will be doing it tomorrow. i had no choice to follow her cause she was the only one i actually knew and felt like i might be able to trust."Get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow and your room is down the hall." Star said. i followed her instructions and went to the room and i went to bed to prepare for my big day so to speak and sign my name.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and realized I don't have an extra set of clothes and these aren't exactly presentable. I didn't know if this is fine but oh well don't have any money." I will have to ask star about how I can get money and clothes. Also need to ask about what this book signing is." I said. I left the room and decided to explore the house. It's a good size comfy rooms and the really high ceiling for the tall dinos. I could smell something from what i could the kitchen and went investigate. I found what looked like a stove for dino use which made no sense. I stood there wondering what she is doing. I didn't want to disturb her so I went and sat at a table and watched her. I never pated attention to her but she does look nice. Her scales are a red and black pattern that match perfectly and her slender body. I quickly shook my head to get that one thought out of my head. I didn't want think that way about this dinosaur in anyway. "You never told me your name by the way." She said. I get that I know hers so I might as well tell her mine. "My name is Alex." I said. I saw her set down food for breakfast and we ate in silence. She would occasionally look up at me for some strange reason. I decided to just ignore it and continued eating a strange looking piece of meat that was cooked pretty good but still had a strange flavor. I finished the meal quickly and waited for her to take me to sign this big book that so important.

When she was done she told me to follow her to the building and to not fall behind. I just couldn't wait to get this over with so I could be left alone so I could find a way of this island. I looked at her and it made me want to get me home more. We arrived at the building and she motioned for me to come in and to walk up to the pedestal where the book is on. I walked up to the book and signed my name and the guy announced it and everyone cheered. I got out as fast as I could but at the same time felt good that I finally can find a way to get home. "Alex I have just been told that you will stay with me until you gets done with education on our language then we will figure out what you can do for a job after. The next day I went to the school where I would be learning this language. The whole day was learning about it. The next week consisted of me going to that school and learning. Me and Star were sitting at her house and I was totally board so I decided to go outside. I walked around the city to find something to do. There were stalls with both dinosaurs and humans selling various things for anyone to buy. I found a bench and went to sit down and thought about my friend that hopefully survived and made it back home. "Alex are you ok I saw you leave and was really worried that you were still mad at me from when we talked before coming to waterfall city." Star said. She was looking down really sad and even thought I don't like her that much but even I have a heart. "I don't hate you but I don't like you that much but it's only been a few weeks since I been here so just give me some time and I might get used to this. I also want to go home and I will make this happen." I said.

"You can't go home Alex the reef that surrounds us will destroy any boat that tries to go past it will get destroyed so I'm sorry but you can't leave I'm sorry." She said. That hit me hard hearing that there's reef that surrounds this damn island and prevents me from leaving. I looked at Star and she had a look of that says sorry. I got up and headed for her place she got up and followed. We got back to her place and went to my room and collapsed on my bed and sat there staring at the floor. I heard star come in and she sat next to me. I felt her wrap her arms around me in a hug I couldn't hold it in and I just full out cried. She held me there until I was done crying. "I'm sorry I made you so upset but I couldn't let you try to leave and possibly die you are a friend and I feel responsible for what happens to you. When I fond you in that village I saw that you were confused and so I went over to you and decided that I could possibly help you." She said. I looked at her confused she wanted to help me when she didn't even know me. I couldn't look at her right now I told her that I don't like yet here she is comforting me during my current break down. I looked up at her and realized that I am stuck on this damn island with a raptor that is surprisingly to nice to me. I stayed at her house for the rest of the day and only came out when she made me lunch. She said that there was a job open where she worked that's at a library. This should be fun just got to wait for tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got woke up from star saying that we need to get to the library and that I will be learning the footstep language there with her instead of at the school. "You need to realize that we are going to be working with each other and you will be my assistant librarian." Star said. I looked at her and was glad that I didn't have to go to that school but a little upset that it has to be during work because I can't multitask. We reached the library and she told me that our studying comes first so I can read the writing first. "Come on why is this so hard for you to understand this." Star said. We had been studying the foot prints language for five hours straight and it has been hard. Every time I get distracted she smacks me across the head with a ruler and says pay attention. "Hey I'm doing my best so cut me some slack I don't learn fast ok." I said looking at her. She just sighs and try's to think of some thing easier. I need to get this down and get to the work. We worked on it for three more weeks and I had it down enough for me to go to work. It consisted of following star around while she explained the basics here and where I need to show anyone that will come in looking for something if they need help with anything.

It took two weeks of training for me to be able get it and right and do it right. The library was practically empty today and I had nothing to do and decided to explore more of the library today and see what this place has in it that might be really interesting. I picked the first book I saw and got it out and read the title and it said the world beneath history. I got really interested and wanted to read it so I found a good spot and sat down to read it till someone comes in. As I was reading it was saying interesting stuff like how it's sacred and guarded by carnivores and its where the dinosaurs stayed after the meteor hit the planet. This got me thinking that something down there might help me get off this island. As I kept reading it just spoke of stuff I had no clue about and I knew I had to read more books to find it out. I just slammed my head down on the table that I am in for a shit ton of reading. I didn't want to deal with that right now and I put it back where I got it.

I went and sat at the librarian's desk board out of my mind. Star came up to me and asked how I was doing and all I did was give her a deadpan look that said no. "This is the most boring job I have ever had and I don't like it one bit." I said as I got up and started to walk out of the building. As I got closer to the door she grabbed my arm and me back. "You have to stay and work here I like your company no matter how rude you have been to me recently." she said looking at me and I knew I would have to deal with it later since I still am at her place. I followed her back to her place and I tried to go straight to the room I was stopped by her grabbing my shirt and her saying we still need to chat even though I broke down in front her the first time. Ever since then she has been bugging me to open up more to her and talk but I just ignore her until today where she has me by my collar looking me directly in the eye looking pissed off. "You don't need to worry about me and I as hell don't give a shit. You are just not going to get me to completely conform to this place and its ways. So stop trying." I said trying my hardest not to yell at her. I pulled and the shirt ripped and I just started to walk away and didn't listen to her and walked away. I walked till it got dark and decided that she wouldn't want me there at all but I might as well try it anyways.

I got to the house and heard another voice that didn't know and I was afraid now because I can hear her comforting someone I would be star. I suddenly thought it could be another raptor that would probably tear me shreds for making star cry. I stood there until I got enough courage to open up the door and walk in. I looked at her and her friend that was indeed a raptor who ran up and hit me with her tail making me fly into the wall really hard. "Eclipse stop he didn't hurt me he just yelled at me and you don't have to hurt him." Star said while stopping her friend from kicking me. "I should beat him to a pulp for what he did. He shouldn't even be allowed to stay and this stupid human should be punished more." She said.

"You will not hurt him anymore and I will decide what to do with him so for now we should get him to bed so he can rest up for work. Also if you hurt him again in my house I will hurt you and you know I don't like violence here." Star said. I got up and limped to my room and pushed away any help those two tried especially the one that hit me with her tail. Tomorrow I am going to sneak out of the city and go to this world beneath that could help me get home without star knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited till she fell asleep and then i snuck out of the house to find a way to get out of the city. Looking around I saw no way of getting out through any of the entrances since they were all being guarded. I have to find a way out now or i cant leave the city and get to the world beneath and find a way out. Seeing that there ways no way out i decided to head back and try during the day so it seems normal. I waited for star to get up and get to work at the library. When we got to it i waited for her to leave so i could try to get out of there and get to the world beneath. Before i could star came back and brought some scrolls that needed to be organized and put away in the right spot. this continued for the whole day where i couldn't get away. I decided that today was not going to work so i had to try again tomorrow. We got done with the work at a good time and she wanted us to take a walk around town.  
"i know you went out last night and i don't know what you were doing but i don't want you to do anything stupid ok." she told me. i started to worry wondering if she knew what i was doing. if so then all i had to do was wait and see what she was going to do. We walked by a stand selling trinkets and she stopped at it and got what looked like a bracelet with smoothed stone. She gave it to me and said "This bracelet has rubies and sapphires on it." I was about to say that she didn't have to but she puts it on me and pulled me in for a hug. Ididnt know what to do now she clearly has some kind of a affection towards me. I just stayed in that hug with her and she looked at me in the face. I never really paid attention to her feature at all because her emerald colored eyes and her green scales and the crimson streaks going down her back. "Thank you star for this but i dont know how i can pay you back for this." I said to her. she just laughed and told me i that my company is enough. this stunned me i couldn't reply back to her and i just continued to stare at her. we continued our walk and eneterd a park that they have and saw children playing while there parents were sitting at benches conversing about what been going on around town. I didnt know what to do anymore i still wanted to leave but i know it would break stars heart if i did leave and i wouldn't forgive myself for it. we walked around for a few more hours and decided it was time to go back to the house and get ready for tomorrow. As i was going to my room star stoped me and gave mea hug before i went to bed. now all i need to decide about is if i wanted to stay or go which now it is hard for me to decide on but tomorrow is a new day.  
when i got up the next day i noticed that star wasnt up which is strange since we always go to the libray after breckfast. I went to her room and saw that she wasnt in it so i asumed that she has already left. i then heard the door open and saw her with two packs filled with suplies and bed rolls on top. "i saw you the other day reading intently about the world beneath so us and some colleugs are going on a arcilogical study their."she told me and all i could think was shit she found out and wanted to see if i act upon it. now i was woried because if she knew she will try something. she came up to me and handed me my pack and said we head out right after we get to the library. when we got there there was a man in a tipical explorers outfit and that raptor eclipse that hit me with her tail into the wall. star reassured me that she wont hurt me no matter how bad she wants to. still not knowing if i wanted stay or go is really starting to get to me. we got to them and the man introduced him self as johnathen or john for short.  
its a couple hours into the trip and john asked me what i did before i crashed here and star seemed interested in knowing aswell. " well it was knothing to exciting i just worked as a server for a restaunt in my home town and i actully was pretty lazy when came to do anything elses. maybe sometimes i would go on a walk to a musem where they had dinousare bones a with other stuff like art and history of our country." i said to them and star asked me what my favatite dinosuar is and i told her it is a velociraptor. she smiled at that and we walked in silence till john spoke up and said it was time to set up camp and finish our hike to the ruins where the world beneth is. i rolled out my bed roll and saw star put hers next to me and said that she likes to sleep next to someone when they do these things. i had no problome with that and nodded my head and she smiled and put it exactly right next to mine. this is going to be one hell of a trip. i looked to see john starting a fire and eclipse giving me the stink eye. after we ate we all went to sleep and before i fell a sleep i felt stars stomach on my back and as i fell a sleep on thought came to mind this feels good.


	5. Chapter 5

i was stirred awake by the smell of food that john was cooking breakfast for everyone. I decided it was time to get up have some thing to eat before we head out again. He handed me a bowl and said "you know your a heavy sleeper and I'm surprised star can wake you up at all." i just shrugged and looked at my bowl and saw that it was a oatmeal like stuff that looked somewhat good to eat. i decided that i should at least try it so i don't look rude and as i brought the spoon to my mouth i noticed that star and eclipse weren't here but i decided to wait on asking where they were. I took a bite of it and it wasn't that bad it tasted like oatmeal and chicken broth. I finished off justin time to see them come through back from whatever they were doing. i gave a wave to star and she gave one back and eclipse just gave me her normal glare that she always gives me. I just ignored her and got another helping while they went over and got the camp ready so we could leave as soon as possible. When we were all finished i heard john say that we still had three days till we got there and we need get moving. I grabbed my pack and stared to follow them.

At least a couple hours have gone by and i was starting to get board with just walking in this forest and i have to deal with three more days of this. i was still trying to figure out why they let us out here with no guards and i know i saw a dagger on johns belt but that will do little for us if we get attacked. maybe since we have to raptors theydont see the need for us to have anything like that since they can destroy a good amount of what comes at were both at the back and i was in the middle while john was in the front of us. i looked back to see them talking about something but i didn't pay it any attention. I started to look around and saw that this jungle was like that you would see in a movie about prehistoric times. some of the vegetation looked like it belonged in a museum and not to mention that i have to stare at this for three more days.

Star came up next to me and just leaned against me which i thought this was weird. "star what are you doing." i asked but she didn't answer and kept leaning against me which i thought must be her way of showing affection which made start to wonder what i did to earn this affection in the fist place. "you know that where were going the ruins are dug deep into the mountain and we still haven't found the entrance to the world beneath it was a while before we could even go down and look at it since it is sacred ground but two years ago they finally are allowing us to go look at it." she told me while keeping a eye out for what i don't know. this sounded difficult because now getting out of here seemed even more like it will be impossible. Hell they haven't found the actual entrance which means i really am stuck here. I didn't notice her stop leaning on me and go back to walking with eclipse. every now and again i heard rustling but thats all it was nothing less nothing more.

we step up camp in a clearing that just seemed a little bit sketchy but none of the others seemed to have a problem with this place so i didn't say anything to them about it. after camp was set up i saw that john was at the fire making food for us and star and eclipse were just talking about whatever they talk about but it seemed that they were having a argument about something so i decided to stay away because i didn't want to get hit by a tail again since it hurts like a bitch. I just laid down and decided to rest a bit before we ate and got ready but i couldn't believe how much we walked today alone and how much more we have to go after this it will be two more miserable day till we reach these ruins. i heard someone walking up to me and saw that it was eclipse and she said "I'm sorry for all the stuff i have been doing to you and also for hitting you into the wall with my tail."

"apology accepted eclipse and i hope this helps a little bit." i said still stunned at this action that seemed not like her from what Ive seen. I saw star smiling and i instantly knew that she talked her into saying sorry which i didn't even know she was trying to do. The rest of the time passed by rather quick and before i knew it john called me over and i saw star and eclipse run into the forest. john then told me that they were hunting since they food we had wouldn't be really good for them. it seemed weird that they wouldn't something that they could eat but like everything they must eat and they must like it raw and not like a jerky or preserved to keep it fresh but that brought up even more questions that i have to ask later. after we ate and they got back john said that we should get some rest but now that we are deeper in now that we must have a to of us at a time on watch. john the said something that i hope he didn't " Alex you and eclipse will take first watch." I looked over to her and she didn't seem all to happy as well about this situation. While star and john went to bed i was sitting next to eclipse with the fire and then she stared to talk to me and it wasn't what i expected.


	6. Chapter 6

"you need to stop this you and her cant work you know that you are just some stupid human that has caught her affection and i cant figure out how. You just come ashore one day and meet her and she brings you here and you what yell at her and be mean to her and she still likes you. you aren't worth it for her and you still somewhat ignore her but she still tries with you." eclipse says looking me right in the eye.  
"i don't know what your talking about yes I've yelled and be mean to her but what do you expect of me i wash up her meet you guys who i have believed been extinct. so ya i am going to be like that and I'm still trying to get use to this shit i call a life now. And you try going through this because i can never see my family again and my friend are dead and I'm what here and alive. I should have never gone then i wouldn't be here i would be home. And don't get me started on you because you have made me not want to be here and if i could leave this island i would but I'm stuck here." i said trying not to yell at her.  
she shrunk back a little and said "you know i never thought about it that way so i just assumed that you were just a mean person and attacked you to teach you a lesson for being mean to her. i just don't like seeing my friends upset and they way she talked about you being mean to her i just lost it. then she got all defensive and i saw how much she cared about you and it just made me even angrier. i still don't like you and if you hurt her again i will do more then just then my tail you will have to worry about.  
"you know i was suspecting that affection thing and you confirmed it for me so when it really gets down to it i will face it and see what happens maybe something will or nothing at all. ill say this i didn't think that we could ever hold a conversation since this is the second time i have seen you. plus you hit me with your tail last time i saw you." i said looking at her.  
"well just don't do anything you will regret or lead her on i cant say anymore but yo need to be carful you might not have seen it yet but she can get a little out of hand with stuff and she can get out of control when she gets going. she said while i just sat there thinking about what she said. but the affection is she really feeling that way though i know she has been a little close last night and today. I didn't want to think about it to much since it might just be a phase. part of was hoping it was and part of me wasn't which is weird because i cant be falling for her because she not even human and that isn't right for me even to feel that way. then a thought came to mind and i asked "how did i hurt her i didn't do anything?"  
"Of course you hurt her because when she talked about you yelling at her you could tell it in her voice that she was hurt about it. she denied it but i could tell that she was hurting but it wasn't till recently that when i figured out why. she wont leave you and when she got me for this so we didn't need guards since two raptors is enough protection. you should feel happy because they would be watching our every move because of the reasons about keeping this place nice." she said while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. i looked at her for a while and can see that she's just like star but more violent. we just sat in silence for a little bit more before i noticed that she was looking at me with a look that i couldn't decipher. i just ignored it and think about what i am going to do when we get there and look at the ruins. as our watch coming to a close i looked up to the sky and started to wonder how my family is doing and if they were still searching for me and how everyone at work was doing if they missed me. before i knew it i started to feel tears running down my face and the realization of me never being able to go home. i felt someone wrap their arms around me and heard eclipse say " shh it will be alright you don't need to cry you have star and then theirs me as a friend and then john. we will help you through this even if you are a little stupid but just remember trust star and you will see how things will turn out for the best."  
"how do you know it will ? I am here and I will never be able to go home to my family don't you get that. it hurts seeing everyone with theirs and here I am never to see them again and what's worse they think I'm dead by now. its been what a week maybe and no sign of me. and don't get me stared on my friends they might as well be dead because I haven't heard any talk about any one else washing ashore." I said to her while trying not to completely break down. I heard another pair of footsteps and saw star coming over and replaced eclipse in comforting me and before i knew it I was falling asleep and i heard eclipse say that she doesn't know how she could put up with me and how she could fall in love with me and that's the last thing i heard before sleep over took me.


End file.
